Boomerang (weapon)
Boomerang is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually the weakest throwing weapon in the games it appears, and is usually associated with the Thief and Ninja job classes. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Boomerang is the weakest thrown weapon. It has an attack power of 40 (35 on the NES), and it can be bought in Amur for 9000 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Boomerang is the weakest thrown weapon that Edge can equip. It can be bought at the Agart and Cave of Eblan for 3000 gil and has an Attack of 20 and an Accuracy of 30. It possesses the throw element and is a long range weapon. Edge is the only playable character that can equip thrown weapons. In the Easy Type version, its hit rate was increased to 40%. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Boomerang has an attack power of 8 and an accuracy of 30%. It can be bought in Eblan and Mysidia (Edge's Tale) for 150 gil. It can be equipped by Edge, Gekkou, Zangetsu, Izayoi, and Tsukinowa. Final Fantasy VI The Boomerang is a low-rank weapon with an attack power of 102 and its considered a long range weapon. It can be bought in Tzen (WoB), Maranda (WoB), and Narshe (WoB) for 4500 gil. Locke Cole is the only character that can equip it. Final Fantasy VII The Boomerang is a weapon for Yuffie. It has an attack power of 30, Atk% of 101, and grants 7 to Magic. It can be bought in Junon (disc 1) and Gongaga Village and stolen from Formula on the world map in the Junon Area. The weapon is considered Long Range and has the Shoot element. Final Fantasy XI Boomerang is a throwing weapon that provides 11 damage and 294 delay. It deals 2.24 damage per second and accumulates 77 TP per hit. It is returning Weapon that, when used, performs a ranged attack and returns to the user's hand. It can be equipped by level 14 Warrior, Thief, and Ranger. It can be bought for 1,575 - 1,925 gil from Chaupire in Northern San d'Oria (E-3), Khifo Ryuhkowa in Kazham (H-9), Thadiene in Southern San d'Oria (K-7), and Mono Nchaa in Windurst Woods (H-13). Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Legend III Boomrng has an boomerang icon before its name. It has an attack power of 40 and can be bought for 2400 G at Viper in the Future. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Boomerang is a level 22 throwing weapon that adds 19 to Attack and decreases base Bravery by 17. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Boomerang is a level 1 throwing weapon that provides -22 Bravery, +22 Attack, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 14,740 gil. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Boomerang is a Throwing weapon that provides 16 ATK and +50% physical damage against Birds. It can be bought for 200 gil at Port City Lodin, crafted using 40 gil and x3 Lumber, or found at Dalnakya Cavern. Gallery FFIII NES Boomerang.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Boomerang.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Boomerang.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-Boomerang-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Boomerang.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Boomerang - FF6.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Boomerang-ffvii-yuffie.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FF7 Boomerang.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Throwing 2.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFLIII Boomerang In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Boomerang SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIII. FFAB Boomerang FFVII SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Boomerang SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIII. FFAB Boomerang FFVII SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Boomerang FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Boomerang FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFRK Boomerang FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Boomerang FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Boomerang Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Boomerang Sprite 2.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Boomerang.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Throwing